


this was pain infliction, dream.

by axellzaxis (kxlozahhsamaa), kxlozahhsamaa



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Androgynous Alexis | Quackity, Author Projects onto Several Characters in this book, Boyfriend is Called Keith, Gen, Genderfluid Joseph Joestar, He/Him and It/Its Pronouns for Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Sunny (OMORI), Multiple Pronouns for Alexis | Quackity, Nonbinary Alexis | Quackity, Nonbinary Kujo Jotaro, Nonbinary Monster (Friday Night Funkin'), Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary Senpai (Friday Night Funkin'), Out of Character, Trans Alexis | Quackity, Trans Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Trans Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable), Trans Senpai (Friday Night Funkin'), what the hell??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxlozahhsamaa/pseuds/axellzaxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxlozahhsamaa/pseuds/kxlozahhsamaa
Summary: language!: see this is all your fault dream you should have watched your mouthwryyyeam: in my defense, i didn’t know they were kidstechie: dream swears in front of kids (2021, colorized)yare yare FUCKING daze: wdym??? its not black and white???pupilcrazy: says your edgy ass, jotarono, i did not lay the egg: how do you know jotaro?????me perdonas :]: dream you fucking idiot you added themwryyyeam: no??jason dean xxx: YES YOU DID??????
Relationships: ill add when i get there, none yet
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**_[wryyyeam added georgedoesnotwanttobefound, do drugs for a living, language!, me perdonas :], and about, uhh *checks list (cutely)* about 169 or sumn else people. idk i have shit to code im gone.]_**

**wryyyeam** : lmao what the fuck????

**language!** : alright, who the muffin figured out how to teach a computer how to swear??

**do drugs for a living** : if i can take a guess, its probably dream

**i have insomnia** : yo how the fuck did i get here

**boomboomboom** : @i have insomnia the correct term is amnesia luv <3 just wanted to let you know xoxo

**i claim the goatman bridge** : which one of you fuckheads brought me here

**i rule za warudo** : @wryyyeam uh quick question,

what the fuck are you doing taking my war cry????  
  


 ** _[yare yare FUCKING daze_ ** **_changed_ ** **_i rule za warudo_ ** **_’s name to_ ** **_i used to rule za warudo]_**

**i used to rule za warudo** : jojo i swear to fucking me the next time you come around here ill break each and every single one of your limbs, take you blood, and fuck your mother you emo son of a bitch

**yare yare FUCKING daze** : ok

**georgedoesnotwanttobefound** : lmao idk who jojo is but hes not taking shit!!!

**wife haver** : what is this

**got stung by a bee, feeling horrible** : hell

**father fearest** : the crafting table which im going to use to beat the fuck out of you

**techie** : drug store

why the fuck is my name techie??  
  


 **i have insomnia** : @boomboomboom stfu it can go two ways

**me perdonas :]** : techie im letting you know im never letting you live this down

**techie** : say that again and im never letting you live

**electric balls** : who the fuck is techie?? lmao

**im kel i have a basketball game tomorrow** : who the flying fuck has electric balls??

**language!** : guys! stop swearing >:o

**despair** : fuckshitasscockpenisbitchwhoreassholedickfuckbullshithoe

**no** : what the fuck???  
  


 **sunny with a high percentage of depression** : guys tell me what the fuck a bullshithoe is

**i break bones for the price of zero** : LMAJSHDUGLIDGJDHGLUGE 

**wryyyeam** : how the hell you know what fuck is but not what a bullshit hoe is???

**sunny with a high percentage of depression** : listen blob headed fuckface-

**do drugs for a living** : minecraft, but someone off the internet yells at me and roasts my green phat ass

**georgedoesnotwanttobefound** : HAHHA wait what,,,,,

**boyfriend.xml** : the fuck is this????  
  


 **skid** : hello!!

**cannablism is nice** : OH FUCK THE KIDS ARE HERE  
SHIT  
DAMN

UH-

**girlfriend.xml** : i mean they were going to find out anyways

**hating simulator** : i love how ~~neil cicierega lemon demon~~ lemon monster talks about eating kids but has a soft spot for a p u m p k i n and a s k e l e t o n 

**language!** : see this is all your fault dream you should have watched your mouth

**wryyyeam** : in my defense, i didn’t know they were kids

**techie** : dream swears in front of kids (2021, colorized)

**yare yare FUCKING daze** : wdym??? its not black and white???

**pupilcrazy** : says your edgy ass, jotaro

**no, i did not lay the egg** : how do you know jotaro?????

**me perdonas :]** : dream you fucking idiot you added them

**wryyyeam** : no??

**jason dean xxx** : YES YOU DID??????  
  


 **nuked a school, cutely** : what the fuck?? isn’t identity fraud illegal???  
  


 **my life became a living hell** : JASON DEAN YOU DIDNT NUKED A SCHOOL  
you were cute doing it ngl 

BUT YOU DIDNT NUKE A SCOOL

**no, i did not lay the egg** : @pupilcrazy how do you fucking know jotaro

**_[pupilcrazy changed their name to kxromahhh]_ **

**kxromahhh** : i know all uwu

**language!** : isnt kids in here

**father fearest** : everyone shut the fuck up please 

my phone is about to turn into an atomic bomb from all the notifications

**_[wryyyeam removed skid and pump from [Unnamed Group Chat]]_ **

**wryyeam** : there, no more kids

does that fix ur problem badboyhalo

**kxromahhh** : the name is ironic lmao

**skeppy peanut butter** : no he swears

he does

**me perdonas :]** : :o

receipts???  
  


 **yare yare FUCKING daze** : so did anybody peep the fact that dio said he would fuck my mother?????


	2. lemon demon and other random shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coco jumbo: 😩😩 i hate it heree
> 
> yare yare FUCKING daze: polnareff it was you decision to stay here  
> you even dragged me and kakyoin in this
> 
> coco jumbo: shut up no i wasnt
> 
> superior: dio why the hell did you link lemon demon????
> 
> electric balls: you are old as shit,,,,  
> how tf do you know what lemon demon is
> 
> cannibalism is nice: im right here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope's bitch - nagito  
> superior - kars  
> electric balls - joseph joestar  
> i used to rule za warudo - dio  
> jason dean xxx - wilbur  
> me perdonas :] - quackity  
> nuked a school, cutely - jason dean  
> fuck - karl  
> wife haver - tommy  
> wryyyeam - dream  
> 1bvk1 - ibuki  
> coco jumbo - polnareff  
> yare yare FUCKING daze - jotaro  
> cannibalism is nice - lemon monster from friday night funkin  
> hating simulator - senpai from friday night funkin  
> do drugs for a living - sapnap  
> techie - technoblade  
> rohan, kishibe rohan - rohan  
> psychotic mineral - josuke (diu)  
> rock hard (trademark here) - kirishima  
> explosive pomeranian - bakugou  
> kxromahhh - khromatica  
> i break bones for the price of zero - izuku  
> im a barb - ashido  
> father fearest - philza  
> orange juice by melanie martinez is my top listen - hajime  
> robo shark - kazuichi  
> TANAKA - gundham  
> boyfriend.xml - keith from friday night funkin  
> pumped up depression and trauma - pico from picos school/ friday night funkin  
> girlfriend.xml - cherri from friday night funkin  
> sunny side up - makoto naegi  
> sunny with a high percentage of depression - sunny from omori  
> basil - basil from omori  
> mari are you ok - mari from omori  
> i have insomnia - ranboo

**hope’s bitch:** does anybody hear know where the nearest mcdonalds is

im hungry af

**superior:** *here* you dumb crazy bitch

**electric balls:** bullshit

the clear crazy one here is kars and im not taking constructive criticism

**i used to rule za warudo:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72islJo7Mos&t=366s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72islJo7Mos&t=366s)

**jason dean xxx:** what is that link, i dont trust it

**me perdonas :]:** oh i see what this is

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTaszc1Q6eY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTaszc1Q6eY)

**nuked a school, cutely:** dont trust random links kids, they could lead you to a porn site

**me perdonas :]:** okay but what if i came over, karl, and wore this

**fuck:** id sob what the hell

**wife haver:** huh??? i thought you were trans??

**me perdonas:]:** well little boy, not all trans men wear mens clothing

im androgynous lol

**wryyyeam:** hold up hold up

EXFUCKING SCUSE ME

**fuck:** wait what

i mean if u serious valid and pog bu like???

**me perdonas:]:** no cap 

all fax no printer

**1bvk1:** 0h d4mn 7h47z p0gg3rz 0mg-

**i used to rule za warudo** : someone decode this

also user “wryyeam” change your name fucking asshole

**wryyyeam** : lmao no <3

**coco jumbo:** 😩😩 i hate it heree

**yare yare FUCKING daze** : polnareff it was you decision to stay here

you even dragged me and kakyoin in this

**coco jumbo:** shut up no i wasnt

**superior:** dio why the hell did you link lemon demon????

**electric balls:** you are old as shit,,,,

how tf do you know what lemon demon is

**cannibalism is nice:** im right here

**hating simulator:** not you fucking nonbinary fucker

**cannibalism is nice:** but,,,, but you,,, you’re nonbinary,,,,,and trans,,???

maybe the effects of you staying in that game possessed by that demon fucked up your brain luv xxx

**hating simulator:** i will turn you into lemon juice

**yare yare FUCKING daze:** [lmao lemon demon lemon juice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=849q2h1OkKs)

**wife haver:** why is everyone linking random shit???

**do drugs for a living:** shut up boy

**wife haver:** call me a boy again and ill tape you to a wall

**techie** : say the child who got taped to a wall several times 🤪🤭😃

**wife haver:** you dropped this 🔴 put it back on your nose 🤡✨🥰

**rohan, kishibe rohan:** i swear to araki you all are on lsd

**psychotic mineral:** stfu you watch riverdale on a daily basis

**rohan, kishibe rohan:** thats why your hair looks like a steak mixed with blue colored dye, bitch

**psychotic mineral:** thats it *un rivers your dale*

**_rohan, kishibe rohan has left the group chat_ **

**psychotic mineral:** anyways  [ trans/any gender anthem?? or aesthetic anthem im just saying uuHHH ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvxRD7mEfuU)

**rock hard** **™ :** who wants to play ‘i secretly crashed something valuable in mr. aizawa’s office and is going to get slaughtered and i need help’

**explosive pomeranian:** kirishima you dumb fuck why did you do that

why is my name explosive pomeranian????

**techie:** hey at least it isnt techie

**me perdonas:]:** techie

𝔱𝔢𝔠𝔥𝔦𝔢

𝖙𝖊𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖊

👌🍔 ţε𝔠ᕼ𝔦𝐞 🐳🐙

𝓽𝓮𝓬𝓱𝓲𝓮

𝓉𝑒𝒸𝒽𝒾𝑒

𝕥𝕖𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕖

ｔｅｃｈｉｅ

ꪻꫀᥴꫝ꠸ꫀ

🍎 ⋆ 🍬 🎀 𝓉𝑒𝒸𝒽𝒾𝑒 🎀 🍬 ⋆ 🍎

ᴛᴇᴄʜɪᴇ

ǝıɥɔǝʇ

t⃣ e⃣ c⃣ h⃣ i⃣ e⃣

t⃞ e⃞ c⃞ h⃞ i⃞ e⃞

🅃🄴🄲🄷🄸🄴

ɘiʜɔɘƚ

t̶̮̪͐͛̓̒̆̀̈́̆e̵͎̦͆͐̍̈́̕͝c̴͖͙͉̞̼̟͔̫̿͛̾̚͜h̴̙̰̝͓̍̔͐̊̐̕͠i̴̥̹͓͛̓̅̿̆̄͒̕̕͠e̵̢̢̙͎̖͖̓̏͑̊̆̓

🆃🅴🅲🅷🅸🅴

ₜₑcₕᵢₑ

ᵗᵉᶜʰⁱᵉ

ⓣⓔⓒⓗⓘⓔ

Շєςђเє

ƚҽƈԋιҽ

ȶɛƈɦɨɛ

ᏖᏋፈᏂᎥᏋ

ɬɛƈɧıɛ

tē¢hiē

𝐭𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞

𝘁𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗲

𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘦

𝙩𝙚𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙚

𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚎

ƬΣᄃΉIΣ

тє¢нιє

†ê¢hïê

₮Ɇ₵ⱧłɆ

ㄒ乇匚卄丨乇

ｲ乇ᄃんﾉ乇

【t】【e】【c】【h】【i】【e】

『t』『e』『c』『h』『i』『e』

≋t≋e≋c≋h≋i≋e≋

░t░e░c░h░i░e░

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ techie ♥

ｔｅｃｈｉｅ ビ演が

ｔｅｃｈｉｅ （ビ演が）

【ｔｅｃｈｉｅ】

˜”*°•.˜”*°• techie •°*”˜.•°*”˜

[̲̅t][̲̅e][̲̅c][̲̅h][̲̅i][̲̅e]

t҉e҉c҉h҉i҉e҉

էҽçհìҽ

TEᑕᕼIE

ᖶᘿᑢᕼᓰᘿ

t̶e̶c̶h̶i̶e̶

t̴e̴c̴h̴i̴e̴

t̷e̷c̷h̷i̷e̷

t̲e̲c̲h̲i̲e̲

t̳e̳c̳h̳i̳e̳

t̾e̾c̾h̾i̾e̾

t♥e♥c♥h♥i♥e

t͎e͎c͎h͎i͎e͎

t͓̽e͓̽c͓̽h͓̽i͓̽e͓̽

Wingdings: ⧫︎♏︎♍︎♒︎♓︎♏︎

🐷 ⋆ 🐼 🎀 𝓉𝑒𝒸𝒽𝒾𝑒 🎀 🐼 ⋆ 🐷

🎂 🎀 𝓉𝑒𝒸𝒽𝒾𝑒 🎀 🎂

.•°¤*(¯`★´¯)*¤° 🎀 𝓉𝑒𝒸𝒽𝒾𝑒 🎀 °¤*)¯´★`¯(*¤°•.

🐚 ⋆ 🐓 🎀 𝓉𝑒𝒸𝒽𝒾𝑒 🎀 🐓 ⋆ 🐚

★⋆ 🎀 𝓉𝑒𝒸𝒽𝒾𝑒 🎀 ⋆★

◦•●◉✿ 𝐓𝐄ｃ𝕙Ⓘє ✿◉●•◦

◦•●◉✿ ţέ𝒸𝐡ι𝑒 ✿◉●•◦

☝🍧 Ⓣ乇ᶜᕼｉ乇 🎀😡

]|I{•------» tⓔ𝒸ⒽᎥẸ «------•}I|[

💘♠ 𝓽Ẹ𝓬𝕙丨𝔢 😈🍔

ღ(¯`◕‿◕´¯) ♫ ♪ ♫ ţ𝐞𝓒𝔥Į𝔢 ♫ ♪ ♫ (¯`◕‿◕´¯)ღ

🍩🍫 тєČн丨ε 👑😎

💢🐲 Ⓣέｃ𝐡𝓘ｅ ♔😲

↫↫↫↫↫ ｔ𝑒ⓒ𝓗Ｉ𝔼 ↬↬↬↬↬

  * °¯`•• 𝐓є℃卄ⓘ𝐄 ••´¯°•



(¯´•._.• ⓣｅ𝓬ʰι𝐞 •._.•´¯)

💥👣 𝕥𝐄℃ⓗ𝒾Ⓔ ☜💚

👌🐒 ţẸ匚ĦƗέ 😾♝

☜🐙 Ŧ𝐞Ć𝓗ⓘ𝑒 🐠🐒

🎈♩ 丅є𝒸ℍƗᵉ 💔💋

  * ]••´º´•» 𝕥𝔢℃𝐡Ｉｅ «•´º´••[•



╰☆☆ ţ€ᑕʰⓘε ☆☆╮

♞💝 tεςђ𝔦ᵉ 💙😝

🐣🍬 丅ᗴℂＨ𝔦乇 👍♪

🍬🎁 𝓉𝓔𝓬𝕙𝐢є 🐼✎

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ Ťέᶜ卄𝓲έ ๑۩ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

⚛⚛ 🎀 𝓉𝑒𝒸𝒽𝒾𝑒 🎀 ⚛⚛

🍇 ⋆ 🍪 🎀 𝓉𝑒𝒸𝒽𝒾𝑒 🎀 🍪 ⋆ 🍇

`•.,¸¸,.•´¯ 🎀 𝓉𝑒𝒸𝒽𝒾𝑒 🎀 ¯´•.,¸¸,.•`

**techie:** im going to bury you alive

**me perdonas:]:** You tried your best ☺️🌸🧚♀️✨💞but it wasnt good enough💖💘🌈🧚♀️✨💞🌸

**kxromahhh:** haha but wait

who is aizawa??   
  


**i break bones for the price of zero:** our teacher

kirishima youre dead luv xxx sorry

**im a barb:** what were yall even doing in his office??? trying to raise you six-feet under grades???

**father fearest:** dear god which one of you put tommy on the wall again

**hope’s bitch:** ah, reminds me when i was chained up after the first trial

good times, huh  @orange juice by melanie martinez is my top listen ?

**orange juice by melanie martinez is my top listen:** dont loop me in your shit komaeda

**robo shark:** hello there hajime welcome to hell aka grinded ham tan ache uh’s asshole

**TANAKA:** me and my dark devas of destruction will obliterate your ugly ass

**robo shark:** fuck you

**boyfriend.xml:** HAHAHHAHISGLAIYFYFLD BRUUHHH

**pumped up depression and trauma:** what the hell is so funny

**girlfriend.xml:** it won flee the facility

**pumped up depression and trauma:** and thats why i can hear stomping from downstairs

**yare yare FUCKING daze:** [im so done with this shit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ny7INgCR9xA)

**1bvk1:** y4// m4k3 m3 Z 1 C K

**sunny side up:** yall make me UGH UGHHH 

**sunny with a high percentage of depression:** s i c k

**basil:** touch tone telephone is a nice song!

**sunny with a high percentage of depression:** i know,, we could look at he stars or somethin,,,, not like im poly or bi or anything but could we invite aubrey and kel,,,,

**mari are you ok:** okay but id like to mention how sunny walked out when i was teasing him about their major crush on basil and kel lmao

they hit that bi walk so quick im on the floor trying to breathe

**girlfriend.xml:** i hate my dad

**wife haver:** back from my ceiling trip, how’s everyone doing

**me perdonas :]:** dream why the hell does your house look like a thief stole the majority of everything

**i have insomnia:** how the hell are we in fifty conversations at once goddamn-

**father fearest:** okay i just realized that it’s 3:40 am on a tuesday so everyone go to bed before i get the chainsaw

**pumped up depression and trama:** how the hell did this guy go from belt to chainsaw??   
  


**father fearest:** it just does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn thats a lot of people  
> constructive criticism would be nice, but be gentle xxx  
> dont forget youre valid and loved


	3. fairy comments, techno, and other unrelated stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw!: mentions of dr*gs, starving, and strangling! (nothings actually angstish or violent here just wanted to point this out for the people who get uncomfortable by this type of stuff)
> 
> techie: OKAY WE GET IT YOU BOTH ARE EDGY AS FUCK CAN SOMEONE PLEASE ORDER SOME MCDONALDS OR SOME STEAK IM STARVING P L E A S E
> 
> me perdonas:]: whatever techie 🙄🙄🙄
> 
> techie: omfg call me techie one more time and ill skewer you and cook you like a fucking turkey  
> don’t tempt me im fucking starving and i will commit cannibalism if provoked
> 
> cannibalism is nice: do it  
> im provoking you
> 
> boyfriend.xml: Starships🚀 were meant to fly 😌😌🧚♀️✨💫yours was meant to crash☺💞💝💘
> 
> hating simulator: what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names because, well....
> 
> coco jumbo - polnareff
> 
> burnin and itchin - jolyne
> 
> piss baby - giorno
> 
> oragne - narancia
> 
> potentially possessed - kxlozah (me, bitchh)
> 
> wife haver - tommy
> 
> cannibalism is nice - lemon monster from friday night funkin'
> 
> jason dean xxx - wilbur
> 
> nuked a school, cutely - jason dean
> 
> techie/techno - technoblade
> 
> me perdonas :] - quackity
> 
> boyfriend.xml - boyfriend from friday night funkin'
> 
> hating simulator - senpai from friday night funkin
> 
> wryyyeam - dream
> 
> pumped up depression and trauma - pico from pico's school/friday night funkin'
> 
> sunny with a high percentage of depression - sunny from omori
> 
> aubrey. - aubrey (irl) from omori
> 
> mari are you ok - mari from omori
> 
> father fearest - philza
> 
> law is just a ruse formed by the government - jschlatt
> 
> toob - tubbo
> 
> kxromahhh - khromatica
> 
> hope's bitch - nagito
> 
> georgedoesnotwanttobefound - georgenotfound
> 
> sunny side up - makoto naegi
> 
> bad lil' bitch - miu iruma
> 
> language! - badboyhalo

**coco jumbo:** jotaro what are you thoughts on women

**burnin and itchin:** mmmm do you seriously need him to answer that

**piss baby:** bruno come get your fucking husband hes trying to attack me with his stand and revert my existence

who the fuck made my name pissy boy

**oragne:** ,,,,,, 

**potentially possessed:** hey guys,, are ghosts technically immune to drug after affects?

**cannibalism is nice:** who are you???

**wife haver (now deceased but i still get bitches):** nobody knows anymore

**jason dean xxx:** uhm? tommy???? you’re not dead??? you are literally in your bed laying down questioning life???

**wife haver:** damn you jason dean

**nuked a school, cutely:** would you like me to blow up your house

**techie:** OKAY WE GET IT YOU BOTH ARE EGDY AS FUCK CAN SOMEONE PLEASE ORDER SOME MCDONALDS OR SOME STEAK IM STARVING P L E A S E

**me perdonas:]:** whatever techie 🙄🙄🙄

**techie:** omfg call me techie one more time and ill skewer you and cook you like a fucking turkey

don’t tempt me im fucking starving and i will commit cannibalism if provoked

**cannibalism is nice:** do it

im provoking you

**boyfriend.xml:** Starships🚀 were meant to fly 😌😌🧚♀️✨💫yours was meant to crash☺💞💝💘

**hating simulator:** what?

**pumped up depression and trauma:** keith found out fairy comments and has been using them for weeks

**wryyyeam:** okay but what if, and i bet you wont

@me perdonas :] would you wear a pastel outfit

**me perdonas :]:** hahahaha 

awe you snapped! 🥰💖💫 next time make it your neck 🧚♀️💞🦋✨

**sunny with a high percentage of depression:** oh god not you too

**if sunny doesnt stop being so fucking adorable and cuddly ill beat them do death with my nail bat:** ………….

**sunny with a high percentage of depression:** aubrey please change your name 

like i mean its obvious

**mari are you okay:** so are you

**_[if sunny doesnt stop being so fucking adorable and cuddly ill beat them to death with my nail bat changed their name to aubrey.]_ **

**jason dean xxx:** watch you mouth techie or ill piss on your pillow and fill it with sand

**father fearest:** i need to order a leash for these mother fuckers

**wife haver:** you care for us philza stop denying it

**boyfriend.xml:** when you successfully beatbox your girlfriend’s father so hard he breaks his legs and ends up in the hospital 😎😎😎

**me perdonas :]:** WAIT HOL UPP   
KEITH RECIEPTSSS??? HELLO???   
  


**law is just a ruse formed by the government:** quackity, i know im a horrible roomate but for the love of satan please stop playing verbatim by mother mother it is 4 pm and a motherfucker is trying to finish an essay and hearing “OUAGHGH” repeatedly is not helping and im going to scream

**me perdonas :]:** just for that im upping up the bass <3

**law is just a ruse formed by the government:** i will come over there and strangle you

**me perdonas :]:** chill dude fine, ill put my headphones on and listen to hayloft then, pussy cis bitch 🙄🙄🙄

**_[got stung by a bee changed his name to toob]_ **

**wife haver:** omg finally someone i can mentally tolerate

**jason dean xxx:** i-im hurt, i thought i was like a big brother to you 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**kxromahhh:** they’re just joking 😁🦋💖✨ actually they’re not 🧚♀️🌸💕🌟

**techie:** istg if one more person types some sort of fairy comment i will chop off their organs

**me perdonas :]:** You’re bold for having confidence🧚❣️💞 next time don’t✨🌼

**wife haver:** 🧚🏼♀️✨💕🌸😍 i have a chair for you just gotta plug it in first ✨🌸💕😍🧚🏼♀️

**jason dean xxx:** confidence is key 🧚🏼♂️🦋✨🌈 the door staying locked tho

**toob:** You’re serving ✨💕🔮💞😙 🧜🏼♀️guess we’re starving 🧚🏼♂️💋🌈💫✨🥺❤️💞

**wryyyeam:** usually e is for effort, but in this case it’s for execute🧚🏽🦋✨🤍

**boyfriend.xml:** reach for the stars ✨🌸🧚♀️i hope they vaporize you 🥴💖

**hating simulator:** god said love your neighbor 🥰✨guess i’m moving🧚🏼✨🦋🌷👑💕

**father fearest:** i hope yall realized techno made that comment because he wanted more shit to laugh at right

**_[techie changed his name to techno]_ **

**techno:** philza you fucking snitch

**father fearest:** in my defense there were too many fucking emojis

**hope’s bitch:** okay im tired of waiting on hajime

techno come with me we are going to mcdonalds and we are getting 2 happy meals

**techno:** you have automatically gained my respect bitch im on my way

**me perdonas :]:** damn who knew it was that easy to win techno over

**toob:** i mean he did say he was hungry lmao

**georgedoesnotwanttobefound:** just woke up what did i miss

**law is just a ruse formed by the government:** damn quackity’s typing real fucking fast

**do drugs for a living:** wait why?? what did george do to trigger tf out of them???

**techno:** small duck bitch wtf are you doing

**me perdonas :]:** You swine. You vulgar little maggot. You worthless bag of filth. I wager you couldn't empty a boot of excrement were the instructions on the heel. You are a canker. A sore that won't go away. I would rather kiss a lawyer than be seen with you. Try to edit your responses of unnecessary material before attempting to impress us with your insight. The evidence that you are a nincompoop will still be available to readers, but they will be able to access it more rapidly.

You snail-skulled little rabbit. Would that a hawk pick you up, drive its beak into your brain, and upon finding it rancid set you loose to fly briefly before spattering the ocean rocks with the frothy pink shame of your ignoble blood. May you choke on the queasy, convulsing nausea of your own trite, foolish beliefs. You are weary, stale, flat and unprofitable. You are grimy, squalid, nasty and profane. You are foul and disgusting. You're a fool, an ignoramus.

And what meaning do you expect your delusional self-important statements of unknowing, inexperienced opinion to have to us who think and reason? What fantasy do you hold that you would believe that your tiny-fisted tantrums would have more weight than that of a leprous desert rat, spinning rabidly in a circle, waiting for the bite of the snake? You are a waste of flesh.

You have no rhythm. You are ridiculous and obnoxious. You are the moral equivalent of a leech. You are a living emptiness, a meaningless void. You are sour and senile. You are a disease, you puerile one-handed slack-jawed , drooling meatslapper. You smarmy lagerlout git. You bloody woofter sod. Bugger off, pillock. You grotty wanking oik artless base-court apple-john. You clouted boggish foot-licking twit. You dankish clack-dish plonker. You gormless crook-pated tosser. You churlish boil-brained clotpole ponce. You cockered bum-bailey poofter. You gob-kissing gleeking flap-mouthed coxcomb. You dread-bolted fobbing beef-witted clapper-clawed flirt-gill.

You are a fiend and a coward, and you have bad breath. You are degenerate, noxious and depraved. I feel debased just for knowing you exist. I despise everything about you, and I wish you would go away. I cannot believe how incredibly stupid you are. I mean rock-hard stupid. Dehydrated-rock-hard stupid. Stupid so stupid that it goes way beyond the stupid we know into a whole different dimension of stupid. You are trans-stupid stupid. Meta-stupid. Some pure essence of a stupid so uncontaminated by anything else as to be beyond the laws of physics that we know. I'm sorry. I can't go on.

This is an epiphany of stupid for me. After this, you may not hear from me again for a while. I don't have enough strength left to deride your ignorant questions and half-baked comments about unimportant trivia, or any of the rest of this drivel. Duh. I mean, really, stringing together a bunch of insults among a load of babbling was hardly effective.

True, these are rudimentary skills that many of us "normal" people take for granted that everyone has an easy time of mastering. But we sometimes forget that there are "challenged" persons in this world who find these things more difficult. If I had known, that this was your case then I would have never read your post. It just wouldn't have been "right". Sort of like parking in a handicap space. I wish you the best of luck in the emotional, and social struggles that seem to be placing such a demand on you.

You're an idiot. A moron of the highest order. You're so stupid it's a wonder and a pity you can remember to breath. Intelligent ideas bounce off your head as if it were coated with teflon. Creative thoughts take alternate transportation in order to avoid even being in the same state as you. If you had an original thought it would die of loneliness before the hour was out. On an intelligence scale of 1 to 10 (10 corresponding to the highest attainable IQ) you're rating is so far into negative numbers that one would need to travel into another quantum reality in order to even catch a distant glimpse of it.

Your personality is that of a rabid Chihuahua intent on destroying its own tail. Your powers of observation are akin to those of the bird that keeps slamming into the picture window trying to get that other bird it keeps seeing. You are walking, talking proof that you don't have to be sentient to survive, and that Barnum was thinking of you when he uttered his immortal phrase regarding the birth of a sucker. You are, at varying times, tedious, boring, and even occasionally earth shatteringly hilarious in your idiocy, routinely childish, moronic, pathetic, wretched, disgusting and pitiful.

You are wholly without any redeeming social grace or value. If God ever decides to give the planet an enema you'd better run like the wind because anywhere you stand is a suitable place for The Insertion. There is no animal so disgusting, so vile that it deserves comparison to you, for even the lowest, dirtiest, most parasitic member of the animal kingdom fills an ecological niche. You fill no niche. To call you a parasite would be injurious and defamatory to the thousands of honest parasitic species. You are worse than vermin, for vermin do not pretend to be what it is not. You are truly human garbage. You are a fraudulent, lying, predatory charlatan. You are of less worth than a burnt-out light bulb. You will forever live in shame.

You have nothing to say, and Godwin's Law does not apply when writing about you. You are the anti-Midas, for all that you touch becomes valueless and unusable. Mothers gather their children close when you appear. You are an aberration, a corruption, and a boil that needs to be lanced. You are a poison in need of being vomited. You are a tooth so rotten it infects the whole body. You are sperm that should have been captured in a condom and flushed down a toilet.

I don't like you. I don't like anybody who has as little respect for others as you do. Go away, you swine. You're a putrescent mass, a walking vomit. You are a spineless little worm deserving nothing but the profoundest contempt. You are a jerk, a cad, and a weasel. Your life is a monument to stupidity. You are a stench, a revulsion, a big suck on a sour lemon. You are a curdled staggering mutant dwarf smeared richly with the effluvia and offal accompanying your alleged birth into this world. Meaningful to no one, abandoned by the puke-drooling, giggling beasts that sired you and then killed themselves in recognition of what they had done.

I will never get over the embarrassment of belonging to the same species as you. You are a monster, an ogre, a malformity. I wretch at the very thought of you. You have all the appeal of a paper cut. Lepers avoid you. You are vile, worthless, less than nothing. You are a weed, a fungus, and the dregs of this earth. And did I mention you smell? Monkeys look down on you. Even sheep won't have sex with you. You are unreservedly pathetic, starved for attention, and lost in a land that reality forgot. You are a waste of flesh. On a good day you're a halfwit. You are deficient in all that lends character. You have the personality of wallpaper. You are dank and filthy. You are asinine and benighted. You are the source of all unpleasantness. You spread misery and sorrow wherever you go.

You are a fiend and a coward, and you have bad breath. You are degenerate, noxious and depraved. I feel debased just for knowing you exist. I despise everything about you, and I wish you would go away. I cannot believe how incredibly stupid you are. The only thing worse than your logic is your manners. Maybe later in life, after you have learned to read, write, study, spell, and count, you will have more success. True, these are rudimentary skills that many of us "normal" people take for granted that everyone has an easy time of mastering. It just wouldn't have been "right". Sort of like parking in a handicap space. I wish you the best of luck in the emotional, and social struggles that seem to be placing such a demand on you.

You are hypocritical, greedy, violent, malevolent, vengeful, cowardly, deadly, mendacious, meretricious, loathsome, despicable, belligerent, opportunistic, barratrous, contemptible, criminal, fascistic, bigoted, racist, sexist, avaricious, tasteless, idiotic, brain-damaged, imbecilic, insane, arrogant, deceitful, demented, lame, self-righteous, byzantine, conspiratorial, satanic, fraudulent, libellous, bilious, splenetic, spastic, ignorant, clueless, illegitimate, harmful, destructive, dumb, evasive, double-talking, devious, revisionist, narrow, manipulative, paternalistic, fundamentalist, dogmatic, idolatrous, unethical, cultic, diseased, suppressive, controlling, restrictive, malignant, deceptive, dim, crazy, weird, dystrophic, stifling, uncaring, plantigrade, grim, unsympathetic, jargon-spouting, censorious, secretive, aggressive, mind-numbing, abrasive, poisonous, flagrant, self-destructive, abusive, and socially-retarded.

Shut up and go away lest you achieve the physical retribution your behaviour merits.

**georgedoesnotwanttobefound:** all you could have said was ‘fuck you’???? damn this came out of nowhere- 😳😳

**sunny side up:** did george unleash something inside of quackity?

wait wait i can actually feel what is going to result

oh god-

**bad lil’ bitch:** uh, yeah he did, he unleashed his

**language!:** LANGUAGE

**_[language! muted bad lil’ bitch for 5 hours for not watching her damn mouth]_ **

**wryyyeam:** honestly wondered when bad was going to censor all of us

**me perdonas :]:** how the hell did he even get mod-

**_[language has muted everyone besides him for 10 hours for not watching their damn mouths]_ **

**language!:** finally some fucking peace and quiet 🙄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism would be nice, but be gentle please  
> dont forget youre valid and appreciated!
> 
> i gtg i have prompts to make a story out of

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short-  
> constructive criticism would be nice, but be gentle


End file.
